Le journal de Severus
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Prince de sang mêlé, maître des potions, mangemort, tous cela n'avaient aucune importance face à elle. Elle qui a bouleversé ma vie, elle a qui je pense quand je souris, elle qui me donne ce besoin de m'exprimer par écrit
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Cette histoire est lié à l'histoire Half-blood angel.**

* * *

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir en arriver à là, et pourtant. Des évènements sont récemment survenue dans ma vie et je ressens un certain besoin de m'exprimer, malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai personne à qui me confier dans mon entourage et en même temps, avais-je vraiment envie de parler de ça de vive voix à quelqu'un ? Rien n'est moins sûr. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tenir ce journal, cela peut sembler bête venant de moi, voire même complètement inutile, mais c'est là le seul moyen que j'ai pu trouver pour pouvoir m'exprimer librement, sans que personne ne puisse me juger, par le biais de simple mots qui pourraient soulager mes maux à moi.

* * *

**Donnez moi vos avis mes chers lecteurs**


	2. Chapter 2 Le 20 mai 1993

20 mai 1993,

Cela fait déjà quelques jours que cette personne est entrée dans ma vie, de façon tellement brutale qui plus est. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me retrouverai face à ce genre de situation, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et pourtant.

Lily Evans. Voilà ce qui chamboula ma vie une fois de plus. J'avais connu une Lily Evans alors que nous étions tout juste gamins et que nous venions d'intégrer Poudlard, ce fût l'une de mes plus belles rencontre pour ne pas dire, la plus belle, mais cette époque était révolue suite à certains événements. Aujourd'hui, près 12 ans plus tard, me revoilà confronté à une Lily Evans, à la différence que celle-là, ce n'était pas _ma_ Lily Evans.

La façon aussi désagréable et inutile soit elle lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ma vie importe peu, elle s'était tout simplement retrouvée chez moi alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit où dormir. C'était le genre de situation qui m'était déjà arrivé auparavant, une gamine s'enfuyait de chez elle et s'introduisait dans le premier endroit qu'elle trouvait, en général, je me contentais de rassurer la gamine avant de la renvoyer chez elle en contactant ses parents, mais là. Lorsque je vis le visage de cette fille, je suis resté là, stoïque, attendant de me réveiller d'un rêve – ou peut-être d'un cauchemar – qui ne voulait pas se terminer. Elle avait l'air si réelle, si vraie, si… Lily. Je me revoyais 20 ans en arrière, je_ nous _revoyais.

Je devais me ressaisir, peut-être me faisais-je des idées, peut-être que c'était à cause de la pièce mal éclairée que j'avais ce genre d'hallucinations. Essayant de me donner un peu de contenance, c'est en me raclant la gorge que je partis allumer une bougie qui se trouvait non loin de moi pour pouvoir voir de plus près les traits de cette jeune fille.

Elle avait l'air tellement faible, tellement fragile, tellement… différente. J'avais l'habitude de faire face à des situations les plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais jamais à ce genre de situation là. Essayant de garder le ton le plus calme et impénétrable possible, un interrogatoire sans fin se mit en place, avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à parler. Au moment où elle se présenta, mon sang se glaça de nouveau, était-ce possible ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit revenue de parmi les morts ? Mais enfin Severus, ne soit pas aussi stupide, pas au moment où tu devrais faire preuve de plus de lucidité.

Je lui imposai le coucher pour la nuit et nous en restâmes là. Je n'étais plus en mesure de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je n'étais même plus en mesure de penser correctement. Une Lily Evans est entrée dans ma vie une fois et en est ressorti aussitôt, une autre fait son apparition, mais pour combien de temps ?

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, j'avais le sommeil agité pour ne pas dire cauchemardesque, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux et que j'essayais de me persuader que je venais de rêver, une voix intérieur me disait « non, elle est bien là, va vérifier si tu veux. ». J'ai passé tout le plus clair de la nuit à penser, à essayer de comprendre, à essayer de trouver des réponses à des questions que n'avais jamais envisagé. A un moment, fatigué par toute cette agitation que je m'imposais, je partis m'asseoir à mon bureau. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal depuis la mort de Lily, et en général, lorsque je souhaitais qu'elle soit encore en vie, ou même qu'elle revive, je n'envisageais pas le fait que ça se produise et pourtant, voilà où j'en suis. Cette gamine était un mystère à elle seule, mystère que je me devais de résoudre, mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tellement de questions sans réponses, tellement de réponses sans sens.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Le 21 mai 1993

21 mai 1993,

Un jour de plus c'était levé mais pas comme je l'avais espéré car dormait dans l'autre pièce la fille qui occupait mes pensées. J'étais resté à mon bureau à ressasser les derniers évènements survenu la nuit dernière en essayant de trouver une explication, je m'étais même dit que l'on dût user de la magie noire pour me mettre à l'épreuve mais un test approfondit, je dus me résilier à accepter la vérité aussi irréfutable soit-elle. Si un jour on me disait que j'allais devoir faire face à mon passé, je l'aurais pris pour un fou.

Il s'avéra que mon passé après tant d'année me rattrapa bien d'une étrange façon me laissant dépourvu de toute logique.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, je décidais après une grande respiration d'aller à sa rencontre et de paraître le plus impénétrable possible. Nos regards se croisèrent, moi qui croyais que plus rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, je me trompais lourdement. Derrière ses airs de petite rebelle, ses yeux reflétaient autre chose. Je voyais très bien qu'elle était en quête d'espoir malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait mais malheureusement je me retrouvais impuissant face à elle et était donc incapable de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle méritait.

Après un bref moment à échanger des paroles, je la vis s'enfuir vers la salle de bain avec un regard haineux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé inspirer autant de haine et de colère envers une personne, je pouvais le comprendre de la part de mes élèves mais d'une personne inconnue s'en était blessant. A quel moment étais-je devenu si amer, perdant espoir en l'humanité ?

Je m'avançais vers la salle de bain, avec un pas indécis. Pourquoi me fatiguais-je à essayer de la comprendre ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant comme les autres, me répétai-je même si au fond je savais qu'elle était spéciale. Cela se confirma lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain.

Etait assise au pied de la baignoire, une petite fille perdue à qui l'on aurait ôté toute envie de vivre. Elle cherchait à s'enfuir mais je refusais de la laisser partir une nouvelle fois loin de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'était rien pour moi et que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer.

Je décidai de la laisser vivre un moment ici, voulant voir où cela nous mènerait. Le directeur de son côté profita de cela pour commencer ses recherches sur son identité.

J'étais resté à son chevet, profitant de ce paisible moment pour me remémorer mon enfance. Je me remémorais notre première rencontre et je faisais le parallèle avec celle que j'avais faite récemment. Il y avait tant de différence et tant de similitude à la fois, comme quoi les chemins Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue sont fait pour se croiser quelques soit les circonstances. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, peut-être était-ce un fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était là et j'y étais également.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis, à plus.**


	4. Chapter 4 Le 30 mai 1993

30 mai 1993,

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que cette personne était entrée dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être distant. Les rares fois où l'on se croisait c'était limite si nous ne nous sautions pas à la gorge l'un l'autre. Cela pouvait être débile mais je refusais de souffrir une seconde fois surtout pas pour une personne que je ne connaissais pas même si elle me semblait tellement familière et à la fois tellement étrangère.

Nous cherchions tous les deux à nous protéger de la souffrance que pourrait engendrer une nouvelle relation, elle plus que moi. C'était étrange mais elle me rappelait moi plus jeune, si renfermé et innocent. La seule personne qui réussit réellement à percer ma carapace qui au premier abord pouvait être dure était Lily Evans, celle pour qui j'aurais tant aimé sacrifier ma vie pour la permettre de vivre.

Une seule erreur de ma part suffit à l'éloigner de moi à tous jamais, erreur que je regrettais à chaque minute de mon existence. La gamine que j'hébergeais était pleine de mystère, bien souvent je pénétrais dans sa chambre pour m'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et bien souvent je la vis qui s'endormit les larmes aux yeux, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme pour se protéger du danger.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher la regarder de mon bureau. Elle n'avait que pour seul compagnon la solitude, compagnon qui m'accompagna depuis la perte de mon amie. Même si j'aurai aimé l'ignorer et qu'elle ne soit jamais entrée dans ma vie, je me demandais toujours ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Je devais être loin de la réalité pour m'imaginer un caprice de petite fille ou juste une envie soudaine de partir, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond que cela. Cette petite avait l'air de vouloir s'effacer à tous jamais et je devais avouer qu'elle y parvenait à merveille.

Suis-je aussi insensible pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait mal, bien plus mal que je ne l'aurai imaginé ou était-ce pour n'avoir rien avoir avec elle ? J'avouais agir égoïstement mais après avoir tant lutté pour garder la tête haute et rattraper mon erreur je devais m'avouer à moi-même que j'avais envie de tout lâcher. La seule promesse faite par le passé m'obligeait à le faire car avoue-le Severus, rien ne te rattachait à ce monde.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis à bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5 Le 7 juin 1993

7 juin 1993,

J'étais assis à mon bureau avec un verre de whisky pur feu entre les mains, pensif de la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. Je me sentais tiraillé de douleur que je ne pouvais qualifier. Il est possible que je sois allé trop loin dans mes propos mais pourquoi me préoccupais-je de ce que j'avais vu ? Pourquoi avais-je aussi mal en la voyant partir en courant devant mes propos ? Serait-il possible que moi Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard et espion pour l'ordre du phénix se soit affaibli pour d'avoir de l'empathie pour la petite ?

J'avais participé à bien des massacres, à bien des atrocités que nul homme n'avait vu. J'avais subi des sorts si atroce pour prouver ma fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres et j'avais vu le corps de ma bien-aimée étendu au sol inerte me brisant et là j'avais laissé les larmes d'une stupide gamine m'affecté.

Qui était-elle pour croire que j'allais me lever et m'excuser. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle n'était rien pour moi et je refusais de culpabiliser pour une gamine qui nous faisait un caprice. C'était du moins, ce que j'essayais de me persuader mais au fond, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à la voir pleurer.

Je voulais la réconforter et la rassurer, ce que j'aurais dû faire dès son arrivé mais j'y avais été incapable. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas me conduire normalement avec elle ? Etait-ce la peur de la voir partir ou du moins les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de ma Lily partir avec elle ?

Je devais me mettre en tête qu'elle n'était pas Lily et qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Je l'avais perdu définitivement ce soir-là et je n'y pourrais rien. La seule chose que cette gamine m'apportait n'était que le resurgissement des souvenirs que j'essayais d'oublier mais qui me hantait à chaque fois que je dormais.

J'allais devoir affronter mes démons et elle allait devoir en faire de même car je n'avais nullement l'intention de l'aider ou de l'épauler.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Le 8 juin 1993

8 juin,

Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, j'avais besoin de me confier.

« Professeur,

Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer mais il faut savoir que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais j'avais l'espoir. L'espoir de quoi ? Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on me libère de mes obligations en tant que sorcière et que ma tante puisse, moi aussi m'accepter même si je sais que son ressentiment est bien plus profond pour moi. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la magie mais aujourd'hui je sais que je suis la fautive.

Si j'avais su qu'à cause de moi plein de monde souffrirait, je vous jure que j'aurais préféré ne pas naître ou même mourir. C'est ma naissance qui causa le mort de ma mère, elle aussi doit me détester même si j'essaie de penser le contraire. Ma disparition sera une bénédiction pour nous tous, je le sais déjà.

On vous a obligé à m'héberger dans VOTRE maison, je n'avais aucun droit de rester et encore moins de ne pas essayer de me défendre. D'une part, j'avais voulu cette situation, pour vous avouer la vérité, je commençais même à apprécier ma vie ici mais tous ceci a une fin. La dure réalité a fini par me rattraper et je dois moi aussi affronter mes démons.

Je m'excuse du terrible fardeau que l'on vous a imposé. Comme vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre ce soir, je suis seule et personne ne prendra jamais le risque d'héberger une personne comme moi. Je m'excuse que vous ayez dû me supporter, je mérite amplement ma punition et plus encore. Je mérite bien pire encore, la seule raison pour laquelle je vis encore c'est que ma punition est de souffrir dans ce bas monde.

Une bouche de plus à nourrir, ce n'est pas facile, je le sais d'autant plus que nous n'avons aucun de lien de parenté et même si cela avait été le cas, je n'avais aucun droit de vous laisser faire ses choses-là pour moi. J'ai cherché divers moyen de purger ma peine mais à chaque fois que j'entreprenais quelques choses Wonka le terminait à ma place.

Quoiqu'il en soit je souhaite réparer l'injustice auquel vous avez eu droit par ma faute. Je m'en irais ce soir et j'effacerais mon existence à tous jamais de vos pensées. Je sais que cette lettre ne me permettra pas de me racheter à vos yeux, ni aux yeux de ma tante et encore moins de mes parents et je m'en excuse. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire demandez le moi et j'obéirais.

Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas beaucoup car vous avez énormément dépensé mais i £ et mon collier dans le premier tiroir du bureau, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. J'essayerais de récolter le reste plus tard. Je vous rembourserais jusqu'au dernier centime et j'effacerais l'ardoise.

Même si vous n'y êtes pas obligé, ne vendez pas mon collier, c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mes parents, une fois que j'aurais l'argent je jure sur ce qui m'est de plus chère que je le vous rendrez.

PS : Ne le dites pas à Wonka, il est très affecté quand je suis malade et mon départ n'arrange pas les choses.

Malgré vos sarcasmes, j'ai passé un agréable moment, je vous remercie de vous êtes occupé de moi au lieu de me mettre à la porte comme l'aurait fait beaucoup de gens et aussi merci de ne pas m'avoir réclamé l'argent tout de suite.

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, et au plaisir de ne jamais me revoir.

Cordialement, Lily »

Voilà tout ce qui resta d'elle, mon souhait fut exaucé, elle partit m'abandonnant une seconde fois à la différence que cette fois c'est moi l'ait cherché. Je relus sa lettre plusieurs fois serrant son collier entre ma main, réalisant à quel point je pouvais être stupide

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7 Le 10 juin 1993

10 juin 1993,

Cher journal, moi qui avais pourtant pensé ne plus jamais être confronté à cela, je me retrouvais dans la même situation qu'il y a 17 ans.

Elle avait décidé de partir, de m'abandonner une nouvelle fois ou était-ce moi qui l'avais abandonné sans m'en rendre compte ? Je ne sais pas.

Je relisais la lettre qu'elle m'avait laissée et à mesure que le temps passait, je réalisais que tout ceci était vrai. J'entrepris de partir à sa recherche mais si je la retrouvais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? M'excuser ? Lui demander de revenir ? Lui dire que son absence me faisait plus mal que sa présence ? Elle semblait avoir tellement entendu que quoique je puisse lui dire, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde, que je l'aimais. Lorsque j'eus enfin le courage de me comporter en homme et d'affronter mes erreurs, mes faiblesses, il a fallu que tous parte en vrille une nouvelle fois. Elle était là, assise dans ce parc, je n'avais que quelque pas à faire pour qu'entre nous tout redevienne comme avant mais elle en a décidé autrement, profitant d'un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir une fois de plus. Pour quelqu'un qui déteste les enfants qui auraient pu croire son départ, cette fuite bref, cette gamine me toucherait autant.

Bien à toi,

Severus


	8. Chapter 8 Le 12 juin 1993

12 juin 1993,

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis, deux jours que je ne mange plus, deux jours où je remue ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Plus les heures passaient et plus je me posais des questions, allait-elle bien ? Mangeait-elle à sa faim ? Avait-elle trouvé un endroit pour dormir ?

Je m'étais surpris après chaque escapade à aller visiter sa chambre, m'asseyant sur son lit et repensant à ses dernières journées. J'avais voulu son départ et voilà maintenant que je la voulais auprès de moi. J'avais été assez idiot pour penser que sa souffrance était un caprice, une mascarade. Aujourd'hui cette pensé puérile m'a coûté une personne qui m'était chère et qui malgré ses airs de petite rebelle que j'appréciais et que je voulais apprendre à connaître.

Je me demandais maintenant depuis deux jours ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, ce qu'elle entendait par « ressentiment pour moi » ? Mon père comme bien des moldus vouait une haine sans merci pour les sorciers. Je me suis toujours demandé comment lui et ma mère qui était douce et aimante avait pu faire pour épouser un type comme lui. Bien qu'il soit mon père, il ne l'ait que sur papier, je me suis toujours considéré sans père.

Il m'a appris à le détester, mon seul réconfort dans mes moments de désespoir était le sourire de Lily. Elle avait le chic pour me faire rire et moi apparemment pour la faire pleurer. Etait-ce un don naturel chez moi ?

La seule chose qu'elle cherchait était un peu d'amour, amour que personne n'était enclin de lui fournir, même pas moi. Je revoyais ses yeux émeraude empli de douleur, de souffrance et de colère alors qu'elle m'annonçait qu'elle était seule au monde.

Que lui avait-on fait pour la rendre si amer, bien plus amer que moi je l'étais.

Je devais avouer que la vie ne m'avait pas gâté, que j'avais perdu espoir en elle mais jamais je n'avais baissé la tête devant elle-même si cela faisait mal, je l'affrontais tous les jours la tête aussi haute que possible.

La petite avait perdu l'espoir en l'homme, en l'humanité et en elle-même. Je me rends bien compte aujourd'hui tout le mal que je l'avais fait, mal que je voulais réparer à tout prix. Le destin aussi cruel soit-il me donnait la chance de réparer mon erreur et je ne comptais pas la laisser partir.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis **


	9. Chapter 9 Le 16 juin 1993

16 juin 1993,

La curiosité a beau être un vilain défaut, mais il n'est pas rare qu'elle soit payante. Lily avait décidé de s'en aller et malgré mes plusieurs tentatives de l'approcher, j'avais toujours l'impression de reculer à chaque pas que je faisais. Coïncidence, malchance, manque de bonne fortune, je ne savais plus quel terme employer pour justifier le fait que moi et Lily nous nous loupions. Je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'elle me faisait de par son absence, ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, causé par la mort de Lily, s'était pourtant stagner de façon à ce que la douleur me soit supportable, mais ces derniers temps, il n'a pas cessé de grandir et à chaque fois que je pense à elle, que je repense à son sourire, ses yeux, sa chevelure couleur rouille, ce trou autrefois calmé, reprend de plus belle pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Un matin j'avais pris une résolution, celle d'arrêter de penser à elle, mais ma nature d'homme m'a obligé à m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, avant de décider de me déresponsabilisé d'elle. J'ai alors refais tous les chemins que j'avais déjà fait et est même parti jusqu'à fouiller dans son passé pour essayer de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'indiquer où elle est. La seule chose que j'ai pu trouver dans ce tas de paperasse concernant son passé, n'était que rapport de police, plainte et j'en passe. J'étais donc confronté une fois de plus à la douleur et aux souffrances de cette petite. J'essayais de me mettre un masque pour faire comme si cela m'était égal, que c'était la vie et que tout ceci m'importait, mais une photo d'elle dans l'un des dossiers présent sur la pile me fit réaliser à quel point je me mentais à moi-même. J'avais envie de l'aider, j'avais envie qu'elle s'en sorte, mais comment ? Sentiment d'impuissance et d'amertume à la fois. J'avais une fois effleuré l'idée de l'adoption, mais plus j'avance et plus je me dis que cette idée est absurde. J'étais déjà incapable de faire ce qu'il y avait de bon à faire, j'avais déjà du mal à discerner le bon du mauvais, comment pouvais-je prétendre être capable d'élever une gamine ? Mais si c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle mérite ?

J'allais devoir faire un choix, choix qui pourrait bien bouleverser nos vies à tous jamais mais d'ici là, je devais la retrouver.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 Le 19 juin 1993

19 juin 1993,

Je venais juste de terminer de donner les premiers soins à Lily qui était bouillante de fièvre. J'étais à la fois si heureux et inquiet de la retrouver. Ce tenait dans mes bras ce qui était censée être une gamine qui ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'un chaton, bouillante de fièvre et le visage creuser de douleur. Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder, pas après ce qu'elle me révéla sous la colère. Je voulais me dire que tout n'était que mensonge mais l'étincelle de désespoir dans son regard me découragea de penser cela.

Je vouais une haine sans précédent à mon père mais la haine que ressentait la petite m'était insupportable. J'aurais préféré la voir diriger sa haine contre moi mais il n'en était rien. Elle détestait le monde qui l'entourait, la vie qui lui était offerte, la chance de continuer à se battre et plus important sa propre existence.

Mon cœur s'était glacé lorsqu'elle m'avoua n'attendre qu'une chose de la vie, chose que la vie lui refusait constamment « la mort ». Je l'avais attentivement écouté, même si je ne voulais pas les voir, ses cicatrises commencèrent à faire surface, m'explosant en pleine figure. Des cicatrises qui sont encrée en elle et dont chacune d'elle lui rappelait ce dont pourquoi elle était encore là. Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je l'aurais épargné tant de souffrance, souffrance qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir

Je commençais à me rendre compte ou plutôt à la voir comme elle était vraiment. Elle n'était pas seulement la réincarnation de Lily Evans mais aussi une enfant qui a affronté la vie tous les jours et que l'on avait pris plaisir à piétiner sans ménagement.

Pendant que je la transportais, je me demandais qui est-ce que je voulais aider réellement, la Lily Evans de mes souvenirs ou la gamine qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide devant moi ? Allais-je pouvoir lui prodiguer tout l'amour dont elle mérite ou reportai-je tous mes espoirs sur une gamine pour me donner bonne conscience ?

C'étaient des questions auxquelles j'allais devoir répondre pour que nous puissions tous les deux faire un bout de chemin ensemble, car après cette nuit, je m'étais juré de la protéger et de faire tout mon possible pour retrouver le sourire qu'elle me donna même si ce n'était que pour un bref instant. Pour l'heure, j'allais devoir veiller le reste de la nuit et m'assurer qu'elle aille mieux.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Des reviews please, thank.**


	11. Chapter 11 Le 20 juin 1993

20 juin 1993,

Je venais juste d'envoyer Lily dormir, alors que moi j'étais à mon bureau tenant une plume entre les doigts et éclairé par une faible bougie.

La première information que je voulais confier était que je n'étais plus seul, après plusieurs années de solitude, j'avais permis à quelqu'un d'entrer dans ma vie même si je savais que c'était à mes risques et périls. Mes doutes et mes craintes subsistaient il y a encore quelques heures, je me demandais si je ferais un bon père pour elle, un père qui saurait la rassurer et lui apprendre à nouveau à sourire, sourire que j'aimais tant voir chez _ma Lily._

Mon âme qui d'habitude était aussi froide qu'un glaçon commençait à se réchauffer me faisant revivre des sentiments que je croyais à tout jamais perdu, à tout jamais disparu. Même si cette promesse n'était qu'une autre promesse à ma liste, elle était celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur et celle qui me permettrait de me lever chaque jour avec l'espoir de voir un sourire sur la gamine qui dans les prochaines heures allait devenir ma fille.

Je m'étais mis à sourire seul, me disant que j'étais peut-être dans un rêve mais la voir endormie dans son lit me faisait comprendre que je ne rêvais pas. Qu'elle était ce que j'attendais depuis des années, un rayon d'espoir parmi tant de ténèbres, la seule chose que je voulais savoir était si moi je pourrais à mon tour briser la carapace dans laquelle elle c'était enfermée et la faire découvrir des sentiments que je croyais à jamais éteint.

Ma joie fut de courte durée lorsque Wonka vint me chercher en urgence, j'avais accouru aussi vite que possible pour découvrir une sorte de corps inerte suspendu à un lit et ensanglanté. Ma joie c'était très vite dissipé pour laisser place à une colère jamais ressenti auparavant.

Elle était endormie, je pestais dans mon coin en demandant à qui voulait l'entendre comment avait-elle osé venir jusqu'ici, comment avait-elle osé la toucher à nouveau, comment avait-elle osé la mettre dans cette état.

J'avais voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout était terminé, qu'elle ne serait pas dans l'obligation d'y retourner mais à la place j'avais une petite fille effrayé par ce qui l'entourait, qui tremblait rien qu'en croisant mon regard ou quand je voulais l'en lasser dans mes bras pour la montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule, une petite fille qui gardait constamment les yeux baissée docilement, souffrant en silence, pleurant au de-là des regards indiscret.

Il m'était très difficile de l'approcher et maintenant encore plus. Sa carapace paraissait si épaisse et impénétrable que rien ne pouvait la traverser même pas un peu d'espoir.

Il me sera difficile de la faire prendre confiance en elle, en moi. La faire comprendre que la vie n'était pas que souffrance et qu'avec elle à mes côtés, elle valait la peine d'être vécu. Je comptais bien y remédier même si pour cela j'allais devoir redoubler efforts et de patience.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**Chapitre posté à la prochaine **


	12. Chapter 12 Le 21 juin 1993

21 juin 1993,

Je ne savais pas si j'usais de la bonne méthode mais plus les heures passèrent et plus elle s'éloignait de moi. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle essayait de ne pas s'attacher pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ce que je trouvais regrettable. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle s'imposait des règles pour ne pas avoir à souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà, dont la principale était de refuser toute aide venant de moi.

Que devais-je faire pour remédier à la situation ? J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle se confie à moi et qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie mais sans la brusquer, car la fragile fleur qui se tenait devant moi risquerait de se faner sans même qu'on la touche.

J'avais recueilli sous mon aile l'ombre d'un enfant, à qui la vie imposa de grandir plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait.

Je la regardais qui était assise à fixer le vide telle une poupée de porcelaine. Etait-il humaine de faire souffrir mon enfant de la sorte ? Moi qui n'avais jamais prié Dieu je l'implorais tous les jours de déverser sa colère sur moi et d'épargner ma fille pour qu'elle puisse elle-même se mettre à sourire et voir la vie autrement que noir.

Même si j'étais loin de le mérité, j'espérais un miracle. J'étais censé être son père et lui épargner certaine souffrance dont celle-là mais j'étais incapable de l'approcher ou de lui parler sans la voir trembler de terreur, me suppliant du regard de la laisser seule.

Si j'étais moi-même incapable de l'approcher, comment pouvais-je prétendre devenir un bon père ? Cette unique pensée suffit à me retourner. Allais-je baisser les bras devant la première impasse ?

J'avais tellement baissé les bras, abandonnant la lutte à la première difficulté pour me tourner vers la facilité. C'était ce qui me couta notre amitié et c'était ce qui lui couta la vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger une telle punition parce que j'étais faible.

Ma faiblesse aussi grande et dominante soit-elle ne devait pas faire en sorte que je l'abandonne une seconde fois. Je l'avais fait fuir une fois pensant que cela serait le mieux pour nous deux, je me rends aujourd'hui bien compte de la stupidité de ma pensée. Je l'avais faites revenir auprès de moi, ce n'était certainement pas pour la voir pleurer chaque soir.

Je voulais voir un sourire sur ce doux visage et ce même si pour la première fois de ma vie j'allais devoir me plier en quatre pour y arriver. Elle le méritait plus que quiconque sur cette terre et j'allais m'assurer qu'elle ait elle aussi sa part de bonheur.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**Review please**


	13. Chapter 13 Le 24 juin 1993

24 juin 1993,

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changeait. Lily était toujours distante voir même transparente, elle n'avait touché à aucun jouer, aucun livre et aucune nourriture. Ce qui la poussait à manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu était la peur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle constatait que je l'observais.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à une telle scène un jour, elle se saisissant de sa fourchette qu'elle portait toute tremblante à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas rare de la voir verser des larmes au cours du repas, larmes que je pouvais supporter.

Elle profitait de mon absence pour se lever de table et partir dans sa chambre. J'avais l'impression que même ce nourrir était une punition pour elle alors que je ne lui avais rien dit sur sa façon de manger qui me déplaisait fortement.

Il était hors de question pour moi de la brusquer si à la moindre parole elle baissait la tête, les larmes perlant ses joues, je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi et qu'elle reconnaisse en moi la personne en qui elle aura peur si elle fait une bêtise et en qui elle pourra pleurer librement sans se faire juger. J'avais l'impression de demander la mer à boire à chaque fois que j'essayais de la parler.

L'annonce de son adoption et de son abandon la métamorphosa en un éclair. Si avant elle avait le courage de me tenir tête maintenant c'était à peine si elle osait me regarder.

Une question se posait à chaque fois que je la regardais : allais-je pouvoir lui redonner espoir ou était-ce perdu d'avance ? C'était une question que j'allais devoir répondre dans les prochains jours, il était pour moi l'heure de me reposer un peu ou du moins de penser à une nouvelle stratégie.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis **


	14. Chapter 14 Le 27 juin 1993

27 juin 1993,

Elle n'était toujours pas disposé à me faire confiance, ni même à se rapprocher de moi. Malgré mes nombreux efforts, le seul sentiment que je lui inspirais était de la crainte, qu'elle malgré son bon vouloir ne pouvait cacher.

Cependant après de long jour à perdre espoir, je revoyais enfin un rayon de soleil. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, j'avais pu pendant un bref instant apercevoir un sourire sur ce visage marqué par la tristesse. C'était par simple hasard, alors qu'elle regardait les fleurs un papillon vint se poser sur son nez. J'avais oublié à quel point il était bon de la voir sourire ou du moins les souvenirs qu'il restait d'elle.

Elle semblait si innocente et sincère que je voulus graver cette image en moi. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je pouvais prétendre réussir là où tout le monde avait échoué ou du moins là où tout le monde n'avait guère à faire d'elle.

Cette image me motivait d'autant plus que son sourire avait le don d'illuminer mon cœur. Je m'étais demandé quel sorte d'amour j'allais lui prodiguer et aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux de vous dire que c'était celle d'un père à sa fille. Depuis bien des jours, je craignais de jeter mon dévolu sur elle pour me laver la conscience mais ce que je vis me fis changer d'avis.

J'avais moi aussi quelque chose à protéger, quelqu'un en qui je pourrais prodiguer mon amour et lui prouver jour après jour que j'étais fier qu'elle soit ma fille. Il était regrettable de le dire mais ma blessure d'antan aussi présente soit elle commençait à se refermer peu à peu.

La Lily Evans du passé avait cessé de me hanter pour laisser place à la Lily Evans du présent, c'est-à-dire une jeune fille qui s'épanouie et en qui je voyais déjà une magnifique jeune femme. Je me mis à sourire l'imaginant plus tard, elle et moi assit à prendre le thé ensemble pendant qu'elle me racontait sa journée.

Je savais que par son passé douloureux j'allais devoir redoubler d'effort et de persévérance mais l'avenir à ses côtés ne me faisait plus peur. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, son bonheur même si cela allait demander quelques sacrifices.

Nous n'étions pas du même sang mais à mes yeux elle était mon enfant, ma raison de vivre

Il était cocasse de voir qu'on avait réuni deux personnes en qui la vie avait tout arraché pour se retrouver l'un l'autre, unit et proche pour affronter ce que nous reversait le destin. Avec beaucoup de patience, je saurais lui rendre ce sourire qui m'était maintenant tellement cher à mon cœur et effacer ses larmes qui me faisaient tant souffrir.

Elle et moi allions faire un bout de chemin ensemble et cette fois, je n'étais plus disposer à la laisser partir.

Bien à toi,

Severus.


	15. Chapter 15 Le 30 juin 1993

30 juin 1993,

Au moment même où je vous écris, ma fille était à ma côté. L'incident de la nuit précédente me permit de mieux la comprendre et de l'aider. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage à cause d'une femme qui n'avait aucune considération pour elle. J'avoue que ma méthode n'était peut-être pas la meilleure mais cela lui permis de se confier même si c'était sous contrainte.

Pour la première fois depuis son adoption, elle m'appelait « papa », ce qui me touchait beaucoup. Nous avions eu une longue conversation sur ce qui la faisait véritablement peur et sur ses cicatrises. Elle avait pensé qu'après ce que lui avait fait sa tante, que j'aurais été pire sûrement après notre première rencontre. Qui pouvait la blâmer ? J'avais très mal réagi et je culpabilisais encore aujourd'hui de savoir qu'avec un peu plus d'effort de ma part m'aurait permis d'établir le contact. Je paraissais froid au premier abord, ce qui la fit assez peur.

Lily Evans derrière sa grande peur possédait un grand cœur, elle commençait à me montrer son véritable sourire même si elle tremblait encore lorsqu'inconsciemment j'élevais la voix. Je rectifiais très vite le tir en m'approchant d'elle avant de placer tendrement une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à me regarder et m'excuser auprès d'elle.

Elle m'avoua que j'étais la première personne qui s'excusait sincèrement auprès d'elle. « Première » ? Cela voudrait-il dire que sa stupide tante n'était pas la seule à la faire pleurer ?

Même si je voulais l'interroger et savoir le fond de cette histoire, j'allais devoir être patient et la laisser se confier à moi et j'attendrai qu'elle soit prête pour cela car je tenais beaucoup trop à elle pour la faire fuir de nouveau.

Durant la conversation, je remarquais qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment m'appeler ce qui me fit assez marrer. Il prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais un jour, je suis pratiquement persuader qu'elle remplacera assez vite le mot professeur par papa mais pour l'heure, j'allais profiter du reste de ma journée avec ma fille.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Le 4 juillet 1993

4 juillet 1993,

Un autre jour venait de s'éteindre, j'avais envoyé la petite dormir. Je constatais avec joie que la fragile fleur que j'avais recueillie commençait à devenir une magnifique rose qui s'élevait fièrement dans les airs. C'était une petite victoire, si l'on tenait compte de son douloureux passé. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me fit très vite confiance, me confiant ses craintes et ses joies. Mon manoir habituellement si lugubre commençait à prendre vie face au rire d'enfant et au quelque caprice que je devais affronter.

A plusieurs reprises, elle entreprenait de me tester, de voir si je tiendrais parole. Devant ses réactions face à de petite chose, ses yeux s'agrandir pour laisser place à de la peur. Constatant les dégâts, elle n'osait bouger et encore moins se défendre. Cela me fendait le cœur de la voir agir par crainte, une manie qu'elle avait acquis durant ses dernières années pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile qu'on lui avait imposé. Je venais souvent vers elle, la rassurant et la faisant comprendre qu'un verre brisé n'était rien comparé à si elle avait été blessée.

Cette rose s'élançait certes dans les airs mais j'avais toujours peur que ses racines ne soient pas assez puissantes pour faire face à un violent orage qui pourrait la dévaster. Son attachement soudain me prouvait qu'une chose, qu'elle voulait elle aussi être normal et être surtout aimé. Amour que j'essayais de lui prodiguer tous les jours et qu'elle essayait de préserver.

A plusieurs reprise après notre conversation, je la voyais poser sa main sur mon collier en forme d'aile se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix, à chaque fois ses yeux se remplissait de peur, une peur qu'on lui enlève à tout jamais ce qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Devant une telle scène, je me rapprochais d'elle, lui disant le plus tendrement possible que rien ne nous séparerait.

Je voyais bien dans ses yeux sa peur s'agrandir en laissant son esprit vagabonder à travers ses souvenirs mais au final, elle finissait par me sourire. Je m'interrogeais toujours sur la nature de ce sourire, était-il sincère ou était-ce pour me rassurer ?

Comment étais-je censé aborder son passé sans la confronter à ce qui lui faisait souffrir et qu'elle essayait indubitablement d'oublier. Je voulais savoir à quel point, sa tante l'avait brisée, savoir si ce que je faisais été bien, cependant seul l'avenir nous le dira, j'allais devoir pendant ce temps l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle et l'aider à s'épanouir pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi avoir droit à sa part de bonheur. Sur ce, je vais me coucher car demain s'annonçait une longue journée.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

**Vos avis my friends**


	17. Chapter 17 Le 8 juillet 1993

8 juillet 1993,

Cette gamine allait finir par me rendre fou. Elle avait réellement cru pouvoir s'en sortir après s'être mise en danger, c'était qu'elle me connaissait mal. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de son erreur et encore moins de la frayeur qu'elle me fit. L'arbre sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir s'était fragilisé avec le temps. Ma colère s'accrut en constatant qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour un stupide volatile.

Même si je voyais que le sort de l'oiseau l'affectait j'allais devoir lui faire comprendre certaine chose et j'étais déterminé à le faire.

Pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, je me demandais si j'aurais le courage de la punir et surtout de la voir pleurer, car il fallait avouer, tous parents, moi y compris n'aimaient pas punir et encore moins voir pleurer son enfant. Cela me prit plusieurs minutes pour me convaincre que si je le faisais c'était pour elle, car elle le méritait, car cela aurait être plus grave et qu'elle avait d'autre choix que de foncer tête baissée.

Je me répétais cela plusieurs fois pour ne pas céder devant ses yeux ou son air de chien battu. Lorsque je lui demandais de descendre, elle me demanda les nouvelles de l'oiseau. Il était difficile de dire que ce petit visage d'ange allait bientôt recevoir sa première punition de ma part et au fond j'espérais ne pas renouveler l'expérience de sitôt.

Je l'avais fait asseoir, son attitude me décourageait presque de mener ma mission à terme mais en pensant qu'elle aurait pu se blesser, je me mis en tête que je faisais cela pour son bien.

Après une brève explication sur ce qu'elle aurait dû faire et plusieurs minutes à essayer de la faire entendre raison, je me décidais en fin à la punir. J'avais hésité un bref instant me demandant si cela ne lui aurait pas rappelé ses mauvais traitement mais je me dis que mes raisons étaient différentes de celle de sa tante, c'était donc sous une pluie de claque que je chauffais ses fesses à travers sa robe. J'espérais juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait se tenir si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans pire situation.

Une fois qu'elle s'abandonna, cessant de lutter que je la relevais. Elle me sauta au cou, ayant finalement compris la leçon. Je tenais vraiment trop à elle pour la laisser agir stupidement, j'étais même près à renouveler l'expérience si cela devait être nécessaire.

Cette gamine allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et j'étais prêt à riposter, je me prouvais à travers ses larmes et son sourire que je n'étais pas un si mauvais père que cela. J'espérais juste que mes démons ne refassent jamais surface.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

Laissez-moi vos avis


	18. Chapter 18 Le 11 juillet 1993

11 juillet 1993,

Moi qui espérais ne pas renouveler l'expérience de sitôt, je m'y voyais contraint de le faire. Lily pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle si m'était. Je l'avais aperçu dans la cuisine attendant impatiemment que je termine ma discussion avec le directeur. Albus me fit part de ses craintes à propos de Sirius Black et moi des miennes à propos de Lupin. Après que nous nous soyons mis d'accord, la petite profita du départ du directeur pour l'assommer de question

J'étais particulièrement choqué par sa réaction, ne comprenant pas la moitié des mots qu'elle disait. « Ressentir l'émotion des gens », c'était une capacité que ne possédait aucun sorcier ni autre créature d'ailleurs. J'avais espéré réussir à la dissuader de continuer sur sa lancée ce qu'elle faisait, mais j'avais la nette impression que cette petite effrontée en plus de lever la voix sur un adulte me défiait. Je n'eus le choix que de la punir à nouveau et cette fois bien plus sévèrement que les deux premières fois.

C'était ainsi que pour la seconde fois, je la mise sur mes genoux et cette fois sans rien pour la protéger. Je n'avais pas attendu pour délivrer la première claque et les autres suivaient naturellement. Elle était ma petite fille et il était de mon devoir de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête et même si cela me faisait mal de l'avouer, Lily méritait entièrement cette punition. Une fois qu'elle s'abandonna, je la relevais et l'envoyais au coin.

Je n'en avais pas tout à fait fini avec elle. Le directeur qui avait assisté à toute la scène me demandait d'être clément. Même si je le voulais son comportement était inqualifiable et je ne pouvais moi-même pas fermer les yeux sur son attitude.

Après un moment au coin, je la rappelais pour qu'elle s'explique mais c'était l'attitude d'une gamine mal-élevée qu'elle affichait, de quoi me donner l'envie de lui mettre à nouveau une fessée pour son attitude. Je voyais bien à travers ses yeux qu'elle m'en voulait car elle ne comprit peut-être pas ma réaction mais je ne regrettais aucun cas mon geste.

Lorsque je partis vérifier ce qu'elle faisait, je la vis endormie, sûrement encore furieuse contre moi. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque je partis la chercher pour manger. Elle avait décidé de m'ignorer pensant peut-être que j'allais céder. Je maintenais ma position.

Après le dîner, je l'envoyais dans sa chambre et je retrouvais une petite fille fatiguée d'avoir écrit et aussi qui avait mal aux fesses. Je l'avais bordé avant de la laisser dormir, même si elle évitait de me parler, je voyais bien dans son attitude qu'elle avait compris.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me disais qu'être parent n'était pas une mince à faire mais que cela payait toujours.

Bien à toi,

Severus.


	19. Chapter 19 Le 14 juillet 1993

14 juillet 1993,

Alors que je vivais des moments heureux, voilà que mon passé refit surface. La marque acquis jadis par le seigneur des ténèbres commençait à me faire souffrir. Je n'avais plus malheureusement la force d'afficher une expression posé à ma fille qui semblait s'inquiétait de mon sort.

J'essayais de combattre la douleur mais plus les minutes passaient et plus la douleur devenait insoutenable. Qu'allais-je faire ? Me demandai-je à moi-même. Je le sentais qui m'appelait, je le sentais qui me réclamait. Voulait-il toujours de moi comme allié ou allait-il m'anéantir pour lui avoir tourné le dos.

Le mal qui résidait en moi, me fit tous remettre en question. Mon bonheur actuelle, celle de ma fille et enfin son avenir. Je devais agir le plus normalement possible pour la protéger. Même si j'avais voulu clamer mon bonheur haut et fort, j'allais devoir cacher son existence au seigneur des ténèbres qui voudrait l'enrôler dans cette histoire.

Lily avait trop souffert pour que je lui permette d'assister à tant d'atrocité. Je commençais à réaliser qu'il allait m'être de plus en plus difficile de tenir ma promesse d'antan. Il me sera difficile de protéger mon enfant et enfin l'enfant de mon amie mais j'allais devoir y parvenir car même si le trou dans mon cœur s'était partiellement rebouché, je l'aimais et je l'aimerais toujours.

Qui aurait dit qu'avec deux Lily Evans dans ma vie, ma vie allait être si compliqué. Même si l'une des deux m'était désormais loin, elle résidait dans mon cœur et nier son existence serait me renier moi-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'allais devoir agir normalement auprès des pactisants des ténèbres pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur son existence à elle. Une tâche qui allait s'avérait bien plus compliquer que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Concilier passé et présent afin de protéger les choses qui me sont désormais les plus chères.

Sur ceux, j'allais à la rencontre de mon maître, laissant ainsi seule ma fille qui dormait dans l'autre pièce.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**REVIEW Please**


	20. Chapter 20 Le 17 juillet 1993

17 juillet 1993,

Après ses derniers jours de cauchemar, je fus très heureux de voir le visage de ma fille qui dormait épuisée dans sa chambre.

Elle me surprenait de jour en jour. Wonka, mon elfe de maison, me parla de l'incident de la nuit précédente. La puissance avec laquelle, elle l'envoya voler à travers ma table basse et aussi les soins prodigués sur nous deux. Après que la lumière apparut, elle me pénétra m'apaisant moi, mon esprit qui criait et ma douleur.

La nuit avec les autres Mangemorts avaient été terrible, ils c'étaient tous tournés vers moi, me demandant des explications sur la survie encore du garçon. Malgré mes explications qui à première vue paraissait vraie d'une part, ils décidèrent tous de me punir d'avoir failli.

C'était donc sous des doloris que je me tordais de douleur, la seule pensée que ma fille serait malheureuse si je ne survivais pas, m'aida à tenir bon. La douleur s'intensifiait mais je tenais bon pour l'enfant qui avait besoin de moi.

Plus les secondes passaient plus je me disais qu'il allait être dur de la cacher aux yeux du monde, de la protéger des forces du mal car je ne me voilais pas la face. Même si elle reprenait du poil de la bête, elle restait suffisamment fragile pour succomber à la tentation du mal, du pouvoir qui vous enivrait comme moi jadis.

J'avais cru que l'acquisition d'un nouveau pouvoir aurait effacé toute mes fautes auprès d'elle mais je me trompais lourdement. En plus de la perdre, j'allais devoir affronter son fantôme qui depuis plusieurs années me rappelait que j'étais la cause de sa mort.

A mainte reprise je m'en suis voulu, à mainte reprise je décidai d'en finir et à mainte reprise je rebroussais chemin. Ces derniers jours, seuls les fantômes du passé de ma fille me troublaient. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me cachait, ce qui faisait qu'elle soit aussi forte mais plus je m'avançais dans les théories aussi folles les unes que les autres et plus je ne verrai pas ce qui m'était donné.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après les soins prodigués la nuit précédente, je me disais que si l'un des membres du seigneur des ténèbres venait à l'apprendre en plus de me tuer, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la manipuler. L'incident du parc me fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres, son état magique était bien trop avancée pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un éveil prématuré et même si je descellais de la magie dans ses actions, l'explosion de ma table basse et les soins prodigué n'en étaient pas.

Un gros mystère planait encore sur sa tête et un autre sur mon cœur. Depuis son adoption, ma plus grosse peur était qu'elle ne découvre qui j'étais jadis et qu'elle, comme mon ami finisse par me détester. Si j'avais à l'époque su supporter sa disparition tant bien que mal, je doutais de pouvoir y parvenir aujourd'hui surtout après l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

Mais je savais bien que tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir affronter cette partie de ma vie, cette partie qui me hantait et qui cherchait comme lors de notre dernière réunion à me rattraper, j'espérais juste qu'elle aurait le courage de me pardonner.

Bien à toi,

Severus

* * *

**Vos amis les amis :)**


End file.
